Electronic control units are typically used in various applications to control electronic or electrical devices and, accordingly, are made of many electronic components. Often, the electronic components are mounted to a printed circuit board to both establish electrical communication between the components and to keep the components in a tightly grouped assembly. To protect the electronic components from damage due to impact with external objects and to simplify distribution and attachment of the electronic control unit, the components are also often housed in a protective enclosure housing.
In some applications, the electronic control unit is required to be placed in a particularly harsh environment. For instance, the electronic control unit may be placed in or on an automobile or similar transportation mechanism to control, for example, the timing and operation of the engine. Such applications may expose the electronic control unit to airborne dirt and grime that, if allowed to enter the enclosure housing, could damage the electronic components. Therefore, it is often desirable that the enclosure housing be environmentally sealed. However, because the electronic components located in the enclosure housing typically generate heat energy during operation that could potentially damage the components, measures must be taken to cool the components.